vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anubismon
Summary A God Man Digimon that guards and supervises the Dark Area. It constantly surveys the Dark Area, to which Digimon that were deleted when their life span finished, or when they were defeated in battle, are ultimately transmitted (and are transmitted there despite Fallen Angel Digimon and their like inhabiting it). As for the Digimon transferred to the Dark Area, if their data is evil, it imprisons them within eternal darkness, but if their data is good, it has the ability to reset them back to a Digitama. It has power as mighty as to decide the rebirth of a Digimon, and furthermore, it has the role of the Digital World's judge. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C Name: Anubismon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, regarded as Male Age: Unknown, but probably ancient Classification: Mega level Vaccine Attribute God Man Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Light Manipulation, Summoning, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Sealing, Can BFR opponents to the Dark Area where they are erased into non-existence, Resurrection (Can bring beings back from non-existence), Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Hellfire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Forcefield Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Can seal his opponent's abilities, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Schwarz Strahl, Sound Manipulation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Age Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure (Resistant to the flames of the Dark Area). Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Should be considered one of the strongest Mega level Digimon) Speed: Relativistic+ with FTL Combat and Reaction (Comparable to other Mega Digimon such as WarGreymon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Galactic Class Durability: Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Interdimensional (Can travel from the Digital World and the Dark Area, can also summon Ammit from hell) Standard Equipment: Its Pyramid Intelligence: Genius level (Implied to know all the happenings of the Dark Area and can judge a Digimon as soon as it dies) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. * Ammit: Summons a demonic beast from hell to devour the Digicores of evil Digimon, or fires waves of destructive light from its hands. * Pyramid Power: Imprisons its enemy in a pyramid made from beams of light, or uses pyramid power to jump up and kick the enemy. * Cure Liquor: Restores and optimizes the data of weakened Digimon. * RetrieverG: Generates a hyper-oscillation with a powerful bark. * Grau Lärm: A howl that seals the opponent's abilities. * Schwarz Strahl: Fires a black beam that penetrates the opponent's body, destroying their entire essence. * Hellfire: An emission of scorching-hot flames from its mouth. These flames are the flames from the Dark Area. * Inferno Gate: Opens the "gates of Hell" that are engraved in the earth, thrusting the opponent down into the jet-black Dark Area. * Styx Killer: Attacks with its claws. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Digimon Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dark Area Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Concept Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Guardians Category:Tier 3 Category:Law Users